Wireless mobile phones, such as cell phones, provide communication capabilities for users. As a user travels with a mobile phone, a handoff occurs between cell towers to allow potentially uninterrupted service. Mobile phone manufacturers have gravitated toward display-rich mobile phones with touchscreen capabilities and downloadable graphical user interface applications that cover a broad range of graphical user interface needs of consumers.